roblox_tower_battlesfandomcom-20200214-history
Sleeter
'Description' The Sleeter is the tower that players earn for beating the Winter Event. And It fires projectiles at enemies within its range in a similar fashion to the Soldier, but temporarily freezes enemies like the Cryo-Gunner. However, it will not attack a target if it already has a status effect such as fire from a Flamethrower. Like the Phaser, it can detect Camouflaged Enemies at level 1, however, this might be unintentional. It will not target Winter Event zombies. (Needs confirmation) 'Upgrades' Permafrost ($650) * Permanently slows zombies after thawing by a small percent * Cosmetic: Gives the Sleeter a pair of gloves. * Sell price changes to $675. Radio ($650) * Slightly increases range. * Cosmetic: Gives the Sleeter headphones. * Presumed to grant the Sleeter hidden detection ** (The Sleeter can see Hiddens at level 1, however, this might be unintentional and the lvl 3 upgrade is supposed to grant hidden detection) * Sell price changes to $1000. Arctic Gorilla ($4200) * Increases burst from 3 shots to 5 shots. * Increase damage from 1 to 2 per shot. * Increases freezing time * Cosmetics: Gives the Sleeter sleeves and a headset, and slightly changes the Sleeter's jacket. * Sell price changed to $3100. Subzero Hero ($12,000) * Increases damage from 2 to 4 per shot. * Increases firerate. * Increases range. * The slow effect now slows zombies by 50%. * Cosmetics: The Sleeter gets a chaingun-like weapon which he hip-fires, a different helmet, and has it's outfit color changed to dark blue. There are two helmets on his back resembling that of the Frosty and the Titan. * Sell price changed to $9100. Total Cost: $17500 'Tactics' *The Sleeter won't attack zombies if they are burning, so it's bad idea to place a Sleeter near a Flamethrower or a Hallowboomer. *Because the Sleeter can permanently slow down zombies, it is recommended to place it right at the start of the map. *The Sleeter can freeze Guardians for a surprisingly quite a while, so it is a good idea to use it against them. *The Sleeter cannot freeze the Void and Boss4, but it can slow them down. *Because it can freeze Camouflaged Enemies even at level 1 and slow them at level 2, it can be a very good early tower against them. *A max Sleeter with a lvl 4 DJ and the Commander's Call to Arms ability supporting it can stop several of Boss3s for few seconds, making your towers have more time to kill them. 'Trivia' * The Sleeter was named after a type of winter precipitation, "sleet". * The Sleeter appears on the title screen of the game during the Winter Event. **The Sleeter will ignore the Ice and Shard zombies from this event. * The Sleeter appears in place of the "Railgun Sign" in the lobby section, underneath the Sleeter are the words: "NEW SLEETER TOWER! Freeze them!" * Exploiters managed to gain access to the files of the game's map, and this tower appears to have replaced an older concept, the "Icethrower". Little information is known about the Icethrower. It appears to be a Flamethrower with a grey outfit, and glowing blue on the tip. It emits a faint blue glow. * 4th event tower in the current game. * The level 1-4 gun is an actual ROBLOX gear, the Freeze Ray. * It is a tower that has a burst, similar to the Soldier. Update History * (2/9/19) Sleeter was uploaded to the "Decals" section in Planet3arth's inventory. * (2/9/19) This tower was added into the game Icethrower.png|The unreleased "Icethrower", which the Sleeter appears to have replaced 6c34e552f1e30a6db5b810b0e5ffabef.png|Back Of Maxed Sleeter Category:Towers Category:Event Category:Winter Event Category:Burst Category:Single